A secret Can you keep it?
by yuchann
Summary: There's a secret. Can you keep it? Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.   Original story
1. Sisters? Chapter one

_Got a secret, can you keep it? ~_

"Alison?" Perking her head up, the elder faced her twin sister as a bright smile lit up on her face once more. She seemed so innocent in her eyes- maybe it's because she was the youngest? The bright July's rays shined on the two ebony haired girls as the younger one rested her head on to the elder's lap, her chocolate eyes gazing up at the sky a smile like a little girl's plastered on her face.  
"Yes Annabelle?"  
"I wonder- in the future, what's going to happen to us?"  
"Hmm.." Placing a finger on her snow-white skin, Alison looked at her little twin sister, her eyes in deep thought. Silence lingered on in to the atmosphere like a thread in a needle eye slowly weaving it's way in to the chipper atmosphere. "I don't know." She finally replied breaking the thread off.  
"Promise me."  
"Hm? Promise you what, Annabelle?" Blinking a few times, she kept her lips pressed together wondering what she was going to say.  
"Promise me that we'll stay together. Yes? After all- we are one when we are two, no?" Of course a smile crept up the elder's face, as she was so amazed and happy from her little sister's innocence. Giving a nod and holding out her pinky - a soft chuckle came out from her lips.  
"Promise. Forever no matter what happens. Cross my heart and hope to die."  
"Da sestra- I love you."  
"I love you too, Annabelle." Running a hand through the other's hair, she smiled letting out a small relaxed sigh. Her hair felt nice and silky, just like her own. It was the twin's gift from her birth mother. Snow white skin, with long ebony hair that flowed down their back like the Milky Way, and warm chocolate brown eyes from their father. It's been a few years since their birth mother had passed away from an illness and since then their father got re married to a French woman, blond haired and blue eyed, someone the twins didn't favor as much.

Pretty much, the two girls were in their own world. Without one- their worlds would slowly die off. Since they were born, both Annabelle and Alison always stuck together. Allison being the elder twin was a quiet young woman, a soft-spoken woman. Mostly keeping things reserved to herself not bothering to show much. However Annabelle on the other hand was a chipper young energetic girl. Together- opposites attracted like a magnet and no one even bothered to interrupt the two. She was her best friend and she was her best friend.  
"Girls! Dinner time- come on inside!" At the same time, both girls gave a nod, Annabelle getting off of her sister's lap and her elder sister standing up reaching a hand for the other as the youngest got up.  
"Thank you." With a playful smile that crept on her face, Annabelle's brown eyes looked in to her sister's.  
"Mm, how about whoever goes first doesn't have to do the dishes, da?" Obviously irked since she hated running, Allison rolled her eyes.  
"You know I don't lik-"  
"Too late!" With that, the younger ebony haired girl picked up her skirt as her little legs shuffled together heading towards the direction of the front door as Allison sighed slowly taking her time. Upon walking in to their old Victorian mansion, the nice aroma of roast ham and buttery mashed potatoes filled the air making it's way to the girl's nostrils. Hungry- Annabelle eagerly made her way to the table grabbing a fork- her father's ebony eyebrows furrowing at his younger daughter.  
"Annabelle."  
"Wait until after we say grace." Allison muttered softly gently bopping her twin on the head. Frowning- Allison placed her fork down. The dinner table was magnificent indeed! Rows of many dishes and plates were scattered around the table the aroma of lemon, roasted ham, and yam filling the air up. Saying grace the family began to dig in their food, but however Allison stayed quiet, barely even touching her food.  
"Sestra, what's wrong?" Perking her head up, a sullen smile came up on her face.  
"Nyet- it's nothing Annabelle, just continue on eating, don't waste food." She lightly scolded. Rolling her eyes and grabbing a forkful of mash potatoes she popped a bite in as a small noise of pleasure came out from the younger twin's lips. The creamy hot mashed potatoes melted in her mouth as the buttery flavor just topped it off perfectly. Chatting here and there, dinner was finished as the older young lady slowly got up from her chair collecting the dishes silently making her way to the kitchen.

Flipping on the faucet the rush of cold and hot water came down like a water fall as Allison dumped the plates in the sink gently scrubbing each one with dish soap then drying them off with an old rag. Picking up a pastel coloured blue plate, a smile came up on her face as she was about to grab the rag.  
"Guess who~" Soon and suddenly her world instantly became engulfed in to the darkness as the dish dropped in the sink, her hands slowly reaching up for the pair covering her eyes.  
"Annabelle?"  
"Ding ding ding!" Removing her pale soft hands from her sister's face she grabbed the rag drying off the dishes as Allison just stared at her sister.  
"What are you doing- I'm doing the dishes."  
"Nyet. Nyet, Just leave it to me Sestra. I feel bad." Giving a nod, Allison looked out the window as the sky was now as black as her hair, the stars dappled here and there like diamonds in the sky.  
"Allison?"  
"Yes Annabelle?"  
"Promise not to tell anyone this."  
"Of course not- what is it Annabelle? You're worrying me, please tell me."  
"I..." Hesitating for a second- she bit her lips looking at the dish in front of her.  
"Go on..."  
"I think I'm pregnant."

Wait.. her sister.. pregnant? Since when? All these thoughts began to rush in to the elder's head as her eyes just blinked staring blankly at her sister.  
"What happened?"  
"I wasn't being careful and I yeah.." The female sheepishly admitted. "Promise and swear on your life you won't ever tell mama or papa, da?"  
"Da. I swear on my life."

**A/N: translations ~**

**Da – 'Yes' in Russian**

**Nyet – 'No' in Russian**

**Sestra – 'Sister' in Russian**


	2. Betrayal Chapter two

_Well this one you'll save~__  
__Got to lock it in your pocket and take it to the grave~_

With the sun's bright rays focusing on the two sleeping girls, the elder's eyelids slowly fluttered open as her eyes fell upon the younger one cuddling up right next to her. Gently ruffling her hair, Allison got up grabbing a brush from the drawer gently brushing her long ebony hair. Looking upon her reflection in the mirror, she stared at the girl in the snow white night gown with a dull look staring back at her.  
"Mmm.. sestra- are you awake?" A small soft lazy voice muttered off in the distance. Slightly startled by the sudden voice, the elder nearly dropped her brush, but turned back around her brown eyes darting towards her sister a soft smile coming up on her face.  
"Da. Good morning, Annabelle." Allison softly greeted. Tired and rubbing away the few hours of sleep left in her eyes, Annabelle sat up on her bed as she crawled towards her sister, her soft hands on top of her older sister's grabbing the brush. As silence was woven in to the atmosphere, it was soon broken off as a soft loving tune was slipping out from the younger girl's lips as she picked up her sister's brush gently going behind her and stroking the elder girl's long silky ebony hair as the elder just sat silently with a soft smile on her face watching her younger sister brush her hair.

After grooming their selves up, the two girls headed downstairs as the elder's brown eyes curiously wandered to the front door where a tall young man and her mother was chatting with. Who was he? As her mother looked up to see her beautiful elder daughter her hands motioned the daughter to come over as an ecstatic look sat on her face. Gingerly, Allison walked downstairs, her eyes mixed with confusion.  
"Meet Kristov, Allison. He's here to talk to you." What for? Well she just might of well have to find out. Walking in front of her mother, the elder faced the young man giving a small smile as a greeting.  
"Privjet." Hearing chit chatting downstairs, Annabelle being the curious cat she was headed downstairs as she froze in her tracks. Who was that tall young man? What is mama and sestra talking about? Leaning closer, the female listened from afar.  
"Ah privjet miss Allison. How are you?" The young man spoke. His heavy Russian accent lingered in his speech as his ocean blue eyes stared right in to her warm brown eyes. With a height of 5'9 and jet black hair combed back neatly, the other Russian smiled back at the young maiden.  
"I'm doing fine, may I ask why are you here?" Confused, her head slightly cocked to the side waiting for his answer.  
"Ah- right. I vas vondering if you would like to go on a small valk with me and talk, da?" Looking back to find her little twin sister listening on she waited as her sister gave an approving nod from the distance. Turning back around a smile came up.  
"Da. I don't see a problem with tat- shall we go now?" And so the two people headed on outside as Annabelle was left looking afar with a smile that sat on her face. Humming a little tune once more, she headed back on upstairs to keep herself occupied writing, gardening, or simply just playing her beloved violin.

As the young girl picked up her beloved prized violin, she dabbed a bit of rosin on her bow as she propped herself up, the maple beauty resting on her collarbone.  
"Annabelle? May I come in, ma'cherie?" Setting the violin down, she took in a deep breath.  
"Da." Gingerly walking in to the room, her mother sat on the corner of her bed, both hands resting on her lap.  
"Has anything interesting have been happening lately?" Hm? Anything interesting?  
"Nyet." And so another knock had came out from the door as her mother slowly stood up answering the door, the sound of heavy leather boots squeaking on the hard wooden floor, his white coat almost at the floor with the big ugly brown attache in his hands.  
"Bonjour." The elder blond woman greeted to the other. Pushing his black frames up, the doctor walked closer to the ebony haired female as her brown eyes began to fill with fear instantly. What was going on? Why was there a doctor there? Has she? No, no, nyet. She couldn't have. She swore on her _life_ she wouldn't tell.  
"G-Go away from me." A shaky voice escaped from her lips as she slowly began to back away.  
"Mademoiselle, please."  
"N-Nyet.. GO AWAY!" Annabelle screamed once more as the maple fragments dappled the floor followed by an awful crash. Quickly her mother rushed to her stepdaughter's aid as she began to grab the young girl's arms.  
"Annabelle!" She whispered in a harsh tone. Now trashing and screaming, Annabelle began to kick around.  
"NYET! NYET! GO AWAY! I SAID GO THE HELL AWAY!"

Dinner was silent as usual, her father grunting as a puff of smoke came out fro his pipe, her mother remaining silent playing with the food before her and Allison not touching her food as usual. Truly the atmosphere had gone dark, no?  
"Allison- how was the walk ma'cherie?" The elder perked her head up as a smile came on her face, the sunflower stuck right on the right side of her hair.  
"It was lovely."  
"That's wonderful!" Looking across the table to see her sister, she noticed something was very off. No, there wasn't her usual chipper smile on her face, but rather a scowl that hung darkly on her lips.  
"Sestra?"  
"Da, Annabelle?" Wiping the last dish with the rag, her brown eyes turned over to her younger sister.  
"You told. Didn't you?" Instantly, the elder twin froze as the dish dropped on to the floor, blue and white fragments scattered across the table.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You swore on your life Allison. H-How could you?..." Reaching a hand out to her younger twin, her mouth hung open as she found her own hand being slapped away harshly as tears of burning betrayal flowed down the other's cheeks. "Nyet." With that- the young girl turned around as she walked out the door slamming it shut leaving Allison to frown bending over the broken pieces picking it up one by one. Oh screw this. Setting the fragments down, the elder twin gingerly opened the door slowly and softly running after to find where her younger sister had gone. After all - it was dark.

**A/N translations ~**

**Da – 'Yes' in Russian**

**Nyet – 'No' in Russian**

**Sestra – 'Sister' in Russian**

**Bonjour – 'Hello' in French**

**Ma'cherie – 'My girl' in French**

**Privjet/Privyet – 'Hello' in Russian**


End file.
